Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by showmaster64x
Summary: Five years after his forced retirement, Kaburagi Kotetsu takes up a life of crime in order to reclaim the attentions of his former partner. Dark Kotetsu/Barnaby.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had the sudden idea for this fic after watching episode 15 when they hinted that Kotetsu might be losing his powers. Then I thought, "what would happen to Barnaby without Kotetsu and vice-versa?"

Warnings for dark!Kotetsu and yaoi. Later chapters will probably include violence and graphic sex.

Chapter 1

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Bonjour, Heroes."

Barnaby listened to Agnes's voice through the earpiece within his helmet. He was suited up and ready to go, having already been notified of the trouble through his call bracelet. His motorcycle was waiting for him, glowing neon pink in the darkness.

"We have a situation at the First National Bank- a heist in progress it seems. Hostages have been taken so move with caution. The robbers have not yet been identified."

Barnaby was already merging onto the highway, knowing that he was closer than any of the other heroes and that if he hurried he could rack up points by being first on the scene.

It was just another night, just another job. Hopefully he could make the capture and pull ahead of Sky High in the rankings again. Not only was Appollon upset with his performance this season, but Barnaby as well couldn't stand the fact that he had fallen behind.

He didn't once think that, after tonight, he might not care about the points anymore.

The bank was a large building, with cop cars swarming the front doors. Barnaby looked up and saw the helicopter belonging to Hero TV. He smiled for the camera like always before formulating a plan to get inside without being noticed.

For some reason, there was a window sitting open on the top floor. Barnaby jumped onto the roof for a closer look. The lights were off and no one seemed to be in the room. He eased himself through the small opening, determining that this was probably the best way to sneak into the building. The top floor of the bank seemed to be made up of offices and cubicles, all of which were dark and vacant at this hour.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to resist the window."

Barnaby whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. His heart began pumping madly as his eyes bore into the dark corners of the room, searching…

"No damage fines for the great Barnaby Brooks Jr." This was followed by a dark chuckle…right in Barnaby's ear. "Ne? Bunny…"

Barnaby inhaled sharply. The way that one word rolled off the tongue of its speaker…in that low, husky voice that he remembered so well…

Getting over his initial disbelief and the sudden flush to his face, he scoffed.

"Is that you old man? What are you doing so far from the retirement home? Have you come to watch me in action like old times?" Barnaby said, aware of his pounding heart and how his voice sounded unintentionally flirtatious. He slid up the front of his helmet so that his face was exposed.

"I think it was normally you that was watching, or 'strategizing' or whatever you want to call it," Kotetsu answered, breaking his cool momentarily, "But Bunny, perhaps you should take a look in the mirror before calling me 'old man'."

"I'm still in my twenties," Barnaby reminded.

"Twenty-nine, Bunny. Thirty in two more days," Kotestu purred, giving him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Barnaby's skin burned beneath his touch. He hadn't expected his old partner to remember his age, let alone his exact birth-date. "You're ancient, Bunny. Have you thought about giving up your suit to one of the younger heroes?"

Kotetsu's jab hit him hard. He wouldn't admit to the man that he was feeling washed up, and that he was struggling to hold onto his popularity and Apollon's fickle eye. He finally turned to look at the old man. It had been a good five years since he had last seen him.

Cheap black combat boots, fitting black jeans and a worn black shirt showing off his toned arms. His brown eyes sparkled behind a black mask that could have been stolen from his first 'Wild Tiger' costume. His getup made Barnaby frown in suspicion.

"You can't be a hero without NEXT."

"I know," Kotetsu said with a small sigh, "It really is a pity…when there are so many regular people with the will to do good out there…" his eyes looked deep into Barnaby's, "And so many heroes who can only see the rankings."

Barnaby refused to rise to the taunt, refused to feel guilty at Kotetsu's words. Him and his old fashioned way of thinking.

"But it seems that's what being a hero is about these days…" Kotestu continued, "Perhaps I'm more suited to villainy." His hand went to his belt and pulled a pistol from its holster.

Barnaby's eyes went wide. Seeing a gun in Kotetsu's hand was surreal. It made him angry to see a once carefree man so jaded.

"So then this heist…" began Barnaby in a dangerous voice.

"I had to draw you in somehow. And keep the others occupied," the former hero answered quietly.

"You've become quite cunning in your old age," the younger man growled, grabbing Kotetsu by his shirt.

"Well you know what they say, Bunny. No fool like an old fool."

Barnaby's hand fisted tighter in Kotetsu's shirt. While he was in his suit, he stood a few inches taller than his partner. He lifted Kotesu to his height and simply stared at him with a look of disgust. This was not the Wild Tiger that he remembered, yet it had been so long that he'd begun to question if he'd ever known the man in the first place.

He couldn't hold out any longer. Seeing Tiger again had invoked a storm of emotions in him, both good and bad. Happiness and regret. Hope and longing. He hadn't realized he wanted to know Kotetsu in _that_ way until just this very moment.

He leaned in and captured his old partner's lips in a bruising kiss.

"Oi, Bunny," Kotetsu panted when Barnaby finally let him breathe, "What do you think you're doing?"

For a moment, Barnaby didn't know what to say. He was still a bit confused himself. All he knew was the desire burning in his body for this other man. He shoved his sempai against the wall, trapping him between his arms.

"Shut up," Barnaby replied, his eyes hazy and his face hot, "You're going to jail as soon as I turn you in anyway."

"Can you turn me in?" the older man wondered aloud. Barnaby answered him with another vicious kiss, suddenly wishing he was rid of his suit so that he could feel the hardness of Kotetsu's body against his own.

"Ah, Bunny, think about your public image. A scandal like this could ruin you." When Barnaby hesitated, Kotetsu took the opportunity to pistol-whip him. Barnaby stumbled backwards, holding his throbbing head. When he righted himself, it was only to stare at the barrel of the gun held between his eyes.

"Can you even work that thing?" Barnaby breathed, already doubting his own words. Tiger's lips curled into a sly smile.

Before anything else could be said or done, their figures were illuminated by flames as Fire Emblem and Dragon Kid burst into the room.

"Hold it right there!" Nathan shouted.

"Sweet dreams, Bunny-chan," Kotesu whispered. He dropped his gun and made a break for the open window. When Barnaby had come to his senses, he ran to the ledge and looked down.

Tiger was nowhere to be seen.

"How could you let him get away, Handsome!" Nathan pouted.

Pao-lin had walked over to where Kotetsu's unused pistol was lying on the floor. She picked it up and examined it, ejecting the magazine.

"It's not loaded," she commented.

"What kind of idiot orchestrates a robbery with a gun that's not loaded?" Fire Emblem wondered. It took Barnaby a moment before he was able to tear his eyes away from the darkness where Kotetsu had disappeared.

"An idiot indeed," he agreed softly.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Barnaby-san, are you listening?"

Barnaby looked up from the table. Apparently he had zoned out while staring at the patterns in the rich wood. He forced himself to return to the interview at hand.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"Oh really?" the young reporter, asked, sending a knowing look to the camera, "A girlfriend perhaps?" he teased. Barnaby chuckled.

"Of course not."

"The people are finding it hard to believe that you are still single Barnaby-san. We think you are lying and perhaps already have a wife and family that you're keeping secret from us," the interviewer said.

"Please, it's still too soon to be thinking about something like that," Barnaby answered with a disarming smile. It had become his automatic response anytime the subject of love was breached at an interview, but upon remembering what day it was, Barnaby was suddenly feeling that he shouldn't be saying such a thing any longer. The reporter seemed to have a similar train of thought, but at least he had enough courtesy to phrase his next question in a subtle manner.

"Today's your birthday isn't it, Barnaby-san? It's the big three zero this year. I hear Apollon Media is throwing you an extravagant party tonight."

"They like to go overboard with those types of things," Barnaby sighed, "I've never much cared for big birthday parties."

"What's the best birthday you've ever had, Barnaby-san?"

"That would have to be the same year I became a hero," Barnaby said with a small laugh at the memory, "Back then, Tiger and I couldn't stand each other, but he took the trouble to plan out an elaborate sketch involving the other heroes pretending to be thieves in order to surprise me. It all went hilariously wrong though."

"Hahaha. Good old Tiger. Do you ever miss working with him?"

"Sometimes," Barnaby lied. Then he felt guilty. "All the time," he corrected himself, "Even though Tiger and I were about ten years apart, he ended up becoming my closest friend."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"No. We've gone our separate ways."

"Ah that is a pity. The two of you made a great team."

"Yeah," said Barnaby, suddenly looking rather melancholy, "We did, didn't we?"

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

That night, Barnaby arrived fashionably late to the party, as was expected. He made a grand entrance in his new, designer suit, sweeping his blonde hair over his shoulder seductively as the cameras flashed in his direction.

_Aren't you getting a little old for that?_ Kotetsu's voice said in his head, _No one wants to see an old man doing something like that._

"Shut up," Barnaby said under his breath, aware that he was speaking to a hallucination.

He spotted Nathan and Ivan talking a short distance away. He made his way over to them, waving off greetings from the other partygoers. As he drew near, he caught a snippet of their conversation.

"It just seems strange, that's all"

"It's probably just a coincidence, the bank robber couldn't have known something like that," Nathan was saying. He noticed Barnaby approaching and smiled widely.

"My my. Someone looks gorgeous tonight." His arms slipped around Barnaby's shoulder as he planted a kiss on his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Handsome." Barnaby pushed him away respectfully.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked. Nathan and Ivan exchanged a look.

"Have you heard about the scandal involving First National Bank?"

"The heist?"

"It is most curious. No one ended up getting hurt and it was discovered that no money was actually taken. Upon government investigation, it turns out the bank has been falsifying their records."

"Why would they do that?" Barnaby wondered.

"Who knows," answered Nathan with a shrug, "Perhaps they are involved in some shady dealings that they don't want anyone to know about. But one thing is clear; they would never have been investigated if the heist had never happened."

Before anything else could be said, Barnaby was pulled away from his friends by Maverick, who insisted on introducing him to a few big-shots hoping to gain his favor. The rest of the night continued in much the same fashion, with forced conversation and society laughs, but Barnaby's head was racing with this new information.

Kotetsu…had he known?

In a rare moment of peace, he saw Karina standing over by a table piled with his birthday presents. She was wearing a slimming blue gown without a back. The neckline dipped low, leaving little to the imagination. She was holding a glass of wine and looked to be more than a little tipsy.

"You shouldn't be drinking," he said, "It's against the law." Karina only gave him a sour look.

"I'm twenty one, Barnaby. I have been for months. Don't tell me what I can't do. I'm a grown woman."

"Ah," said Barnaby, slightly embarrassed, "So you are. I apologize."

"For a minute, you sounded like him," she added, her face in a pout, "…got my hopes up for a sec."

"Like who?"

"Like Kotetsu, or course," she answered, "He was always treating me like a kid. The fool never noticed how much I just wanted him to take me to bed."

Barnaby blushed heavily hearing her words. Saying such a thing aloud, she must be beyond drunk. He'd never quite understood her attraction to Kotetsu. She could have had any guy she wanted, and she'd fallen hopelessly for a man old enough to be her father.

He supposed the old man had been attractive enough…in great shape…enough to make even Barnaby grow hot whenever he'd glimpse him leaving the showers. Come to think of it, if Barnaby had considered Kotetsu good-looking, then why shouldn't Karina? The thought of Karina and Kotetsu together had always disturbed him, but was it possible that all along he had only been….jealous?

Ridiculous.

"Who gave you the flowers?" Karina asked, inspecting a bouquet of rather ugly looking, orangish flowers, "There's no card."

Barnaby, took them from her, trying to see if the card might have dropped somewhere between. He couldn't find anything.

"Jeez," Karina said downing her glass of wine, "Of all the pretty flowers out there, why tiger lilies?"

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A/N: Tiger and Barnaby have the potential for both top and bottom in my opinion. Barnaby has more of a seme personality but his youth and innocence still play a big part. Kotetsu is somewhat of a naïve idiot, but he also has that strong, fatherly side to him.

Reviews would be much appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just want to let you know that this chapter **in no way** determines who will be topping. I haven't even decided that yet.

Chapter 2

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"You want to know where he is?" Lloyds looked skeptical at Barnaby's question. He folded his hands neatly on top of his desk, eyeing the bouquet of withered flowers upon Barnaby's lap. "Have you checked his apartment?"

"Yes," Barnaby replied, "Several times. It doesn't seem like he lives there anymore."

Lloyds sighed.

"Kotetsu was a secretive man in the sense that he wanted to keep his hero life and his normal life separate."

"But he must have given you another way to contact him."

"He had a PO box that he never checked. Especially when there were fines and bills involved. We have a phone number that was never in service, and I believe _you_ were listed as his emergency contact. He never was one for paperwork."

Barnaby let his shoulders slump, disappointed. Lloyds continued.

"His employment did not end on good terms, as I'm sure you know. I haven't been in touch with him since the day he retired."

"You mean since the day he was fired," Barnaby corrected. He remembered the day well. Kotetsu's time limit had dropped below thirty seconds, his points had been at an all-time low, and on television he was somehow supposed to act as if nothing had changed. The season ended and Apollon dropped him with no sympathy.

And Barnaby had never seen his partner so angry. He remembered the rampage, the destroyed training hall, finding Kotetsu in the bathroom, hand bloody from where he had punched the mirror. And then how Kotetsu had tried to hide it from him.

"_It's nothing, Bunny. I'm getting too old for this stuff anyway."_

"After the Jake incident, we did receive an angry letter about Kotetsu's well-being. It's possible that the letter was from his mother, or perhaps another relative. I can give you that address if you want."

"I suppose I have to start somewhere," Barnaby said. Lloyds searched his drawers and pulled out an old letter. He handed it to Barnaby.

"While I have you here, I might as well tell you that, starting next week, you will be getting a new partner."

A slim, blonde eyebrow twitched in irritation He'd heard that Apollon might be planning something like this, and it just didn't seem fair.

"I've been your only hero for five years," Barnaby said.

"And you've done an excellent job," Lloyds reassured him, "but you know how it is. Television needs fresh blood."

Barnaby stood up, holding his flowers to his chest.

"No one can replace Kotetsu," he said angrily. The phone was ringing now and Barnaby had the feeling that he was being dismissed.

"If you don't like it, you can quit."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

It had been a long drive out of the city. Kotetsu's town was rather...country, not at all suited to Barnaby's style. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the quiet neighborhood, pulling up to the house in his red sports car. He looked down once more at the letter's return address to make sure he'd gotten it right…

…and returned his eyes to the empty lot in front of him.

A neighbor was passing by, walking his dogs. He gaped openly at Barnaby's expensive car.

"Did the Kaburagi's live here?" Barnaby asked, figuring that as long as he had the man's attention he might as well make use of it.

"You're Barnaby Brooks Jr." the man replied in awe after getting a good look at Barnaby's face, "My kids are big fans…so is my wife."

"Kotetsu Kaburagi," said Barnaby impatiently, "Did you know him?"

"No one knew that man. We hardly ever saw him. Never even figured out what he did for a living. He seemed nice enough the times I spoke with him, but I just don't know about a guy that never can spare the time to visit his family. Though I sure as hell am curious now that celebrities are asking for him."

Barnaby sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"All I want to do is thank him for the birthday present," Barnaby told him, "But I don't seem to have a place to send the card to."

"I think he had a good friend named Antonio, maybe that guy would know."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Barnaby berated himself for not thinking of Antonio sooner. He knew the two had been friends since high school, but he did not even think to ask him about Kotetsu when they'd talked briefly at his birthday celebration.

Sitting in his car, Barnaby took out his phone and scrolled through the contacts until he reached "Rock Bison". The name, Barnaby realized, really ought to be changed in his phone book. "Rock Bison" had retired shortly after "Wild Tiger", claiming that being a hero just wasn't the same without Kotetsu.

"Hello?" the familiar gruff voice answered, "Barnaby, is that you?"

"Yeah," Barnaby answered.

"I suppose you're not calling just to chat."

"No."

"What do you need?"

Barnaby's eyes slid to the passenger seat of his car, where the wilting lilies had littered petals all over the leather.

"I need to get in touch with Kotetsu. Do you know where I can find him?"

"No I don't. We had a disagreement. We don't speak anymore." The man's voice was tight, as if he would prefer not to talk about it.

Barnaby tried not to let his frustration show. How could one man simply disappear off the face of the earth? What the hell was he supposed to do now?"

"What day is it?" Antonio asked after a few minutes.

"Friday."

"Kotetsu's a man of habit. You might be able to find him tonight at the Hero's Bar around ten. He likes to sit in the barstool second from the end and order a Legends Cola."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The place was packed. Populated by a diverse crowd, televisions pointing in every direction and flashing the same footage of one of Barnaby's recent rescues, scantily clad waitresses flitting from table to table. It wasn't quite the type of bar that Barnaby was used to. Normally he would gravitate toward the high end bars and clubs. The ones with membership fees and _good_ alcohol. But he supposed Kotetsu wouldn't be able to afford such expensive places.

He pulled his hat lower over his face and adjusted his sunglasses, refusing to take them off even though he could barely see inside the dark bar. He pushed his way through the crowd, catching a glimpse of the counter.

Second stool from the end, sipping what looked to be a 'Legends Cola', sat a dark-haired man. He wore a black and white striped hat.

Of course, it wasn't unthinkable that someone would have the same hat at Kotetsu. What would be strange, however, was if that hat had the dark oil stain in the exact same spot from that time with the elevator bomb.

Barnaby's hand was on his shoulder within milliseconds.

"I've found you, old man."

"Ehhhhh? Who are you?" It was not Kotetsu's voice. And when the man turned around, it was not Kotetsu's face. "Piss off. I don't sleep with men."

Barnaby colored in embarrassment.

"Excuse me?" Barnaby began in an affronted tone. The drunken bastard refused to take his eyes off the nearest TV, which was now showing footage of last season's 'King of Heroes' ceremony.

"Excuse me, _sir_."

"What the fuck do you want, boy? I'm trying to watch Barnaby Brooks Jr."

"Then look here," Barnaby told him. He grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and tossed him off his seat. The people in his immediate vicinity had gone silent, perhaps expecting a drunken bar fight.

"Where did you get that hat?" Barnaby snarled.

"It was given to me a few hours ago," the poor idiot said, hands up in effort to placate Barnaby, "A stranger paid me to sit here, bought me a few drinks, and said that if I was harassed by some blonde gigolo to give him this."

He reached for the bag at his feet and pulled out something pink. A familiar plushie that vaguely resembled a rabbit.

Barnaby stared at it, feeling the rage bubble up inside of him. Kotetsu was _playing_ him, leading him on a wild goose chase, making him into a fool!

Barnaby snatched the plushie and stormed out of the bar, shoving people out of his way. Once outside, he looked down at the stuffed rabbit again.

He took it in both hands and ripped off its head.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

By the time he had reached his apartment, Barnaby had already formulated a plan. He entered the dark room, not even bothering to turn on the lights. He walked to the closet, throwing open the doors and immediately began pushing through his hanging clothes.

He couldn't explain his sudden desire to see Kotetsu and he certainly didn't know what he might do when he actually found the man, but he was done playing by Kotetsu's rules.

He took the armful of garments and laid them out carefully on his bed. They were precious to him. He never before had the urge to touch them because of the painful memories they would bring up. And now, the use they were about to be put to would only shame their previous owner.

They were all nice. It was hard to pick one.

"Eenie," he pointed to the first, "meenie," the second, "miny," the third, "moe." He smiled to himself. "Catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers let him go. Eenie, meenie, miny, moe."

His finger pointed to the lovely, red cocktail dress. He held it up, feeling exhilarated.

Red _was_ his color, after all.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Barnaby managed to win back my heart with his fried rice comment. This chapter has been written for a long time, I just never posted it. I haven't been much into tiger and bunny lately and so im not so sure this story will make it any further, but I figure I owe my followers this lost chapter.

Chapter 3

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The street lights flickered, momentarily throwing the surroundings into darkness. Neon signs from the nearby convenience store hummed softly. Graffiti covered the walls of nearby buildings, colorful yet ominous, as it marked territories and told stories of violence.

Kotetsu stopped at the corner and looked at his watch. It was still early, barely ten. He was glad to be leaving. His ride pulled up a few minutes later. He got in the cab's front seat and set his briefcase on his lap.

Ben gave him a suspicious look.

"What?" asked Kotetsu.

"What's in there?" his former boss sighed, "You know I can't have any more trouble."

"Nothing illegal."

"That doesn't reassure me. There aren't many reasons a person would come to this part of town. I can't keep driving you down here without any sort of idea what you're doing."

"I just needed a little information, that's all," Kotetsu answered. Ben merely grunted disbelievingly.

They drove in silence and Kotetsu watched the meter go up and up, wondering if he would have to pay for this. Outside the window, the buildings of Sternbild were becoming cleaner and newer, people could be seen walking the sidewalks, and the evening bustle and flow of the city became healthy. It always felt odd to think that such different worlds existed mere blocks apart.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kotetsu caught the tell-tale flashing red and blue lights. Further down the street he saw the police cars and immediately became curious.

"Drop me off here," he told Ben.

"It's none of your business," Ben reminded him, knowing exactly what Kotetsu was looking at, "Leave it be."

"I just want to see what's going on-"

"You're not a Hero anymore," Ben said firmly, talking over him. Kotetsu flinched, never being able to hear those words from another's mouth. He slowly relaxed back into his seat, wounded.

But Ben was right. He couldn't be a Hero. The most he could do now was become a vigilante. It was hardly as satisfying.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The only noise in the room was the low hum of the fan as it circulated the hot, sticky air.

Kotetsu sat on the messy bed, one hand gripping the sheets and the other between his legs, stroking the aching hardness that refused to leave him even after a cool shower.

He let his breathing grow ragged, his hand gradually picking up speed as he stifled the urge to moan. He'd been at it for nearly twenty minutes, and yet he couldn't seem to bring himself to climax.

For nearly all his adult life, there had been only one figure he had masturbated to. He would imagine her long, dark hair tousled…her full lips parted as she moaned his name…her lovely curves and smooth legs wrapped around him.

But tonight this just wasn't cutting it. He wasn't getting anywhere and he needed a new plan fast, before he rubbed his skin raw.

He tried to stop it, he really did; biting his lip and groaning in anguish as his wife's hair turned blonde and her soft female body turned into a hard male body, and instead of her eyes it was Barnaby's eyes that stared at him with that same expression of longing.

The scene in his head changed to something more suited to Barnaby. It was their photo shoot in swimwear, with Barnaby in that speedo unknowingly taunting Kotetsu with that tight backside. He posed seductively as the camera flashed.

And Kotetsu could remember the photographer saying:

"_That's it, Barnaby. Spread them wider."_

Except it was in his own voice, and Barnaby was beneath him, lost beyond all reason in the pleasure Kotetsu was giving him.

He came hard. Panting, he stared at his sticky hand and felt the deep shame setting in. He should at least be able to remain faithful to his wife in his sex-induced hallucinations, but it seems that he had failed at that as well.

This was getting to be a problem. He'd always been something of a mentor to Banaby, and it was highly inappropriate to have these feelings. Then again, almost everything he did these days was wrong somehow. Often he looked at his recent collection of contraband, and wondered what the hell happened.

The room was momentarily lit due to an electrical surge. The TV flickered to life on its own, as if often did on such occasions. These things no longer bothered Kotetsu. A shit apartment was the price to pay for this life of anonymity.

On a whim, Kotetsu reached amidst the beer bottles and turned up his police scanner. He settled back in his chair, expecting to hear about speeders and maybe a kid arrested with a bag of pot.

"- got a report of a woman about to jump from Sternbuild Tower. Can an available unit in the area investigate this?"

There were a few responses and the radio dissolved back into static. Kotetsu heaved a sigh. As a hero, you weren't called to deal with trivial things like attempted suicides. It happened every day after all. He had considered doing the very same thing not too long ago.

He stood up.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I cannot let you beyond this point," one of the police officers standing outside the tower said to him. A small crowd had gathered to oogle the poor woman atop the skyscraper, perhaps wondering if she would actually do it. It made Kotetsu slightly sick to his stomach. They didn't care about her, only that they might get to see some blood splattered on the concrete so they might go home to their families and tell of the horror.

"She's my wife," Kotetsu lied smoothly, putting on his best impression of a husband worried sick, "Please let me talk to her! She hasn't been well lately and I'm sure if you give me the chance I can get her to come down."

Oh he was getting good at this. The cop believed him and radioed his comrades to inform them of the new development. Kotestu knew this was the only way he was going to get up there. He could coax the woman down and then disappear before they began to ask questions. He was escorted to the roof of the building, but from there he was on his own. Somehow the suicidal lady had managed to climb up the radio antenna, an impressive feat as there was no ladder or any easy way of reaching her. How had she done it?

She was nicely dressed for the occasion, in a deep red dress and pearls. She had her hat pulled low and was clutching it in order to keep the wind from taking it. She watched him struggle to climb to her.

"You don't want to do this!" Kotetsu shouted over the wind, hoping she could hear him. "I know you've probably heard this over and over, but have hope. I don't know what you're dealing with but it will get better, I promise." He seemed to have her attention so he continued, "Do you have a husband? Children? Think of what will happen to them!"

At this, her cherry red lips curled into a smile. A blue glow surrounded her and she took him by the arm.

"Brace yourself."

They jumped together. It was so abrupt that any protest Kotetsu wanted to let loose died in his throat. For a moment, they were in freefall, and the sky and air rushed around them.

"That clothing really suits you…Bunny."

"I knew you couldn't resist a woman in need, old man."

The ground was rushing up to meet them much too fast. Kotetsu looked at Barnaby and Barnaby gazed slyly back at him.

"Oi! Don't you dare," the elder man snarled. Barnaby threw him over his shoulder and impacted the concrete. Before the crowd could even determine what had just happened, the two men were gone.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Review if you want. If you manage to inspire me enough, I may continue ;)


End file.
